Admitance
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: After a bout with John Cena leaving Justin with an injured ankle, Wade has something to tell him but wht will Justin say? Justin/Wade Wade/Justin aka: Stu/Paul Slash! two-shot :D
1. Chapter 1

Justin cried out as a strong hand gripped his ankle squeezing, hard nails digging in. "Wade!" He screamed reaching out for him scrambling to get out of the reach of John.

"Come on! Justin reach!"

"I am!" he whimpered as he tugged on his leg the other limb thrashing wildly.

Cena dodged the foot loosening his grip just enough so the other could inch forward and grasp the paler hand. Wade pulled him forward out of the older man's reach. John let out a growl. This wasn't going to end when the cameras were off.

Justin clung to Wade as he limped backwards. His arms snaked around Wade's neck and he held himself up as the other rested his hand on Justin's lower back holding the warmer body to his body. "Hold onto me alright?" he whispered into Justin's ear.

"Uhuh," he nodded letting pink dust his cheeks as they both watched the several people in the ring.

"I want you to go back in, I will watch you okay Paul?" he whispered back. "Come-on guys!" he called gather the rest of Nexus. "Okay our plan: we follow what the GM said we run in line up provoke, John should follow and then shortly after we gotta get out. So when I say to 'get out' or 'retreat' do it! Okay go!"

They broke their huddle and Paul and Stu broke their slight embrace and slid into the ring both standing near. The momentum built up and they looked at each other each ready to attack no matter their injuries. They gave the right time as Edge and Jericho came back in. they listened to the announcers and when they cued they pounced and attacked. They brawled even more and harder.

Paul hissed as Morrison kicked his ankle. He slapped the pretty boys face and they were fighting it out now. When Morrison was down he climbed up onto the top rope ready to jump. The rest of his team was beginning to crawl out of the ring he was watching as Wade continued fighting Chris nearing the ropes. He focused on them and not Morrison who was now up. "Justin!" he yelled and he looked and was slammed to the ground right as Stu crawled out and neared the barrier.

"Where's Justin?" he barked at David who shrugged and climbed over the black barrier in a panic. He spotted the young African and slid to his side. "Paul where does it hurt?"

"My back," he gasped attempting to get up. He grabbed Wades shoulder and they stood slowly. Before John could get out of the ring to finish what they started both were over the barrier and out of the older man's reach. They both ran up the stairs Paul crying out as he put too much weight onto his left ankle. They stood and he put on a brave face as the camera man signaled the "going off air" signal. When he nodded and his camera went down they piled back into the backstage area. Once they were behind the door Paul let himself crumble into Stu's arms. He cried as the pain increased when the medic squeezed it.

His grip on Stu's hand tightened but his leader didn't let the pain show. "It might be broken I can't officially tell you it is or not." The young lady said wrapping it and handing him an ice pack. "Make sure you get that looked at and keep it elevated and iced to keep the major swelling down." She smiled and left with her partner to go inspect the other wrestlers.

They stood back up Justin clinging to Wade as they went down the hall towards the locker room.

"You didn't have to do that…" Paul whispered as he sat down on the bench.

"Yes I did, I didn't want you hurt, you're a member of this team I'll need you Sunday," Stu said and watched as the small smile on the others face fell.

"Oh. Oh thanks then," he sighed and stood up wincing.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean you weren't just important to the team! I care about you Paul."

"Are you sure?" he sneered as he hopped to the door but was stopped as Stu grabbed his arm. "What?" he asked not wanting to let a tear fall at his disappointment.

"I really care! When we first started I barely knew you, yet I felt this instinct to protect you with all my heart. I wanted you near me I wanted you with me constantly. When you got yelled at by Jericho I wanted to beat him down and hold you tightly, when you had those awful nightmares I wanted to hold you till you stopped crying. I love you Paul, now what do I have to do to prove it to you?" his voice was soft and comforting. But Paul wouldn't let him see his face.

"I-I need to think." He said before he limped out the door. Stu stood his arm falling to his side as the door shut. "I need to think because I know I love you too.

~TBC ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Weeks Ago**

"**I really care! When we first started I barely knew you, yet I felt this instinct to protect you with all my heart. I wanted you near me I wanted you with me constantly. When you got yelled at by Jericho I wanted to beat him down and hold you tightly, when you had those awful nightmares I wanted to hold you till you stopped crying. I love you Paul, now what do I have to do to prove it to you?" his voice was soft and comforting. But Paul wouldn't let him see his face.**

"**I-I need to think." He said before he limped out the door. Stu stood his arm falling to his side as the door shut. "I need to think because I know I love you too."**

~ Several Weeks/Monday Night RAW's later~

"But I'm worried for you! You just had a fall last week and it wasn't a soft one!" Justin whined as they neared the entrance to the inner arena. People were rushing about quickly and quietly. Justin was pushed out of the way by several people moving a large covered thing ment for another show if it was going to happen. The entire RAW crew was over prepared bringing along everything possible just in case.

"Justin I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you." He smiled holding Justin's shoulders tightly but gently.

"But-," he was silenced by a yell down the hall and was momentarily distracted by Jericho and Morrison doing a 'bit' for the show next week. "But Wade, Stu, really its dangerous and I can't help but worry!"

"I've gotten into fights much more perilous than this one Paul." Another group of people rushed by, and knocked into Paul and pushing him into Wade's chest. The English male gasped in a sort of surprise as Justin's face burrowed into his torso.

The South African native came up almost a beet red color. "Sorry! Sorry!" he whispered looking up into Wade's soft brown eyes.

Wade hesitated looking at his younger teammate his younger friend his younger desire. A while ago he admitted to Justin feelings he held for the other male. In response Justin fled the room claiming he needed to think. When Monday rolled around he had no answer through words but in actions he got more of a response than any words could ever tell. Justin stood tall beside him in the Nexus. He worked with him he listened and followed every order he barked.

Stu let a hand trail from Paul' shoulder to his cheek and into his hair letting his fingers run through the styled and soft follicles. "You never gave me an answer those few weeks ago."

Justin gripped Wade's shirt tighter. Not in fear or letting nerves hit him but in guilt. "I panicked Wade. I wasn't expecting something like that." He whispered. "I thought I could show you my words since I am not too great at expressing them."

"I figured." Wade whispered as they locked eyes. Both were still ignoring the outside world as they delved into their own. Their eyes told a story no outsider could figure. It was like their own language.

Wade made the first move by leaning down and capturing Justin's lips. They were soft and untried. Justin let out a short gasp as Wade wrapped one of his strong arms encircle him pulling him closer to the warmer body.

He gripped the Nexus shirt tighter as he was drawn closer to Stu.

Stu leaned on the wall as Justin stood on his tippy toes.

"I-I love you Stu Barrett." He whispered as they touched foreheads. Both smiled. "Just try not to get hurt?"

"No promises." He whispered back.

A little ways down the hall David turned to Heath.

"Pay up Wendy's boy, I told you they would hook up."

"Aw man!" Heath whined and slapped the twenty dollar bill into David's awaiting hand.

Sorry that took FOREVER! I have been majorly swamped with work which is lame :P but when you sign up for AP courses and Honors classes you're bound to be swamped :)

This is based off of the Sept. 13 ep of Monday Night RAW my friend's birthday :D shouts out to IVY AND TONEY!

R&R and I will love you forever! 3


End file.
